heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Master Mutaito (Dragon Ball Series)
Master Mutaito (武泰斗) was one of the greatest martial arts teachers of all time, and the first known person to act as Earth's savior. He was Master Roshi and Master Shen's teacher and the one who taught them the most amazing skills of the martial arts. Biography Meeting Goku In the anime filler episode "The Time Room", during his stay on Kami's Lookout, Goku travels to the past (via the Lookout's Pendulum Room) to a period before Mutaito's battle with Piccolo (back when he was teaching the 18-year-old Roshi and Shen in the way of the martial artist), and fights with him. Goku later trains with him, and Mutaito teaches Goku the basis of all Ki-based techniques. He also teaches this knowledge to his students Roshi and Shen, knowledge which Roshi later used to develop the technique that would become his and Goku's (and many others) signature Ki-based attack, the Kamehameha. Battling King Piccolo As he and his pupils Roshi and Shen were no match for King Piccolo, Mutaito created the Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito and his two pupils confronted King Piccolo and Mutaito managed to seal the demon into an electric rice cooker, though he died upon doing so. In anime filler this story is extended and altered in some ways. Mutaito, together with his disciples, faced King Piccolo during his first attempt to conquer the Earth, getting gravely injured and suffering for the death of his pupils (with Roshi and Shen being among those few to have survived). Before his wounds could fully heal, Mutaito, disgraced at being defeated in front of his remaining students, went off somewhere to be alone and train while Piccolo continued his rampage. For this motive he decided to develop a special technique, training in solitude to avoid any distraction. When he finished his training several years later, during which much of Earth's population had been slaughtered and the cities destroyed, he reunited with Roshi (but not Shen) and the two went to find Piccolo. Mutaito faced Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave and managed to conquer him in a rapid and elegant way, trapping him forever in an Electric Rice Cooker and regaining his honor in the process, but died shortly afterwards from the use of this technique which, though tremendously effective, caused death to the one who used it. This selfless act restored natural order and stopped the extinction of the human race, but was centuries later undone by Emperor Pilaf, who foolishly freed King Piccolo, allowing the evil Namekian to begin his reign of terror anew, only to be defeated by Roshi's surviving pupil, Goku. Voice actors * Japanese: Kenji Utsumi * FUNimation dub: Kent Williams * Latin American dub: Mario Sauret * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Gilberto Barolli Trivia * Mutaito's hairstyle is the same as the wig Master Roshi wore when disguised as Jackie Chun. The Jackie Chun disguise was probably designed that way by Master Roshi to be a homage to his master. * Mr. Lao, a character who only appears in the Dragon Ball Z anime filler, has a hairstyle very similar to that of Mutaito. * Mutaito's name is a play on words of "Muay Thai", a striking-based martial art that originated in Thailand. ** In Chinese, "武" means "martial" or "military" and "泰斗" means "magnate" or "leading authority". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes